


First

by writingandchocolatemilk



Series: SuFin Oneshots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Oops no iceland in this story, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandchocolatemilk/pseuds/writingandchocolatemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Denmark left their home, Norway understood why he was so obnoxious. The house was so still it almost hurt to be in. Not that Sweden had been the most talkative of people, but Norway had appreciated his own way of speech.</p><p>There had been the subtle movements of someone else in the home. Norway had liked to listen to them when he read; the sound of a sword or axe being sharpened, someone cooking, pen on paper. Finland hadn’t liked staying at the house, but Sweden was a constant presence.</p><p>Sweden wasn’t one for talking. Norway appreciated that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

Somehow, Demark managed to be louder when they were gone. He walked around in his armor almost all of the time, sounding like a herd of cows. He practically screamed when he talked now. Any house work sounded like Denmark was trying to knock the whole house down.

Not that it was anything compared to Denmark’s and Sweden’s screaming fits but… It was a different sort of loud; the kind that tries to cover up something that shouldn’t be quiet.

The first time Denmark left their home, Norway understood why he was so obnoxious. The house was so still it almost hurt to be in. Not that Sweden had been the most talkative of people, but Norway had appreciated his own way of speech.

There had been the subtle movements of someone else in the home. Norway had liked to listen to them when he read; the sound of a sword or axe being sharpened, someone cooking, pen on paper. Finland hadn’t liked staying at the house, but Sweden was a constant presence.

Sweden wasn’t one for talking. Norway appreciated that.

Norway had often joined Sweden in his workshop. The days’ actives would vary from weaponry to woodshop. Sweden was surprisingly good with his hands, and Norway enjoyed watching him work. A hunk of wood would slowly be turned into a sculpture, or a new chair. It was relaxing.

However, it wasn’t the quiet nation that caught Sweden’s eye. Bright and sunny Finland strolled about the house, completely unaware that Sweden watched him wherever he went. Then again, Sweden didn’t realize Norway did the same thing to him. The house had been filled with oblivious bastards.

Had.

Finland left when he and Denmark had fought, but Norway had listened. The two of them couldn’t see past their own pride if their lives depended on it.

“I want to remain separate,” Sweden said, glaring at Denmark from across the room.

Denmark was lounging in a chair, barely looking at Sweden. His feet were on Norway’s chair, occasionally tipping it onto two of its legs. Norway kept slapping his feet away, trying to work at the desk he was situated at.

“And you will,” Denmark replied. His words were sharp despite his lax position.

“Not with the way you’re runnin’ things,” Sweden growled, taking a step forward.

Denmark eyed Sweden, tipping Norway once again. “Careful, Swede.”

“You go around, electin’ your own kings. You keep me here. I won’t stand for it.”

 Denmark stood, and Norway’s chair fell back onto its other feet loudly.

“What are you going to do?” Denmark asked, voice getting louder. “Leave? I’d like to see you try! How many times has that worked in the past? How many people have _died_ because you just won’t let me take care of things?”

Sweden glared down at Denmark. “I’m remaining separate.”

Denmark laughed. “Yeah, well you best not get _too_ separate. Last time, I had to put you back in your place.”

Norway stepped in between the two, pushing them apart. Denmark looked at Norway for a moment before putting his hands on his hips, glaring at Sweden. The tallest man looked away sharply after meeting Norway’s eyes. He pulled open the front door and left.

But Sweden had asked Finland to leave with him. In more recent years, Norway wondered if he would have gone if the Swede had asked him the first time. He did, after all, eventually leave Denmark.

By the time Norway had agreed to a pact with Sweden, Finland had eclipsed him. There was still a mutual appreciation between Norway and Sweden, sure, but it was Finland who would join him when he worked on his weapons. Finland who lived with Sweden now and who must have heard his various noises throughout the day.

Norway realized some decades later that he never stood a chance. Finland was simply better for Sweden. His bright demeanor brought out some playfulness in Sweden that Norway had never accessed; he hadn’t even known there was any.

The two clicked, but Norway missed his housemate.

 So, Norway gravitated back to Denmark. He was reluctant at first—still upset over Norway’s abandonment—but eventually conceded. Denmark was still loud, and his house noises weren’t nearly as pleasant as Sweden’s, but it was something.

Still. Norway wondered if he would had said yes if Sweden had asked _him_.

**Author's Note:**

>  **From anonymous prompt:** Would you be up for writing a cute, fluffy fic about how Norway still misses Sweden (from Kalmar and their union) but is happy that Sve's happy with Fin?


End file.
